Wilhelm's Past
by Plaidpack25
Summary: The title basically explains the story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I apologize for spelling errors in advance, also I'm not the best writer, so sorry if the story seems choppy. Some of things in this story are not true, considering there is not much known about his past, but I'll work it, plus some ideas might help out too :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Wilhelm's new eye**

Wilhelm woke up from the surgery he just had for his cybernetic eye. He slowly got up, considering that his head was throbbing from the surgery. He walked into the small bathroom and looked in the mirror and smiled, 'Not bad' he though. Just then he heard a door open and he walked out of the room and saw a doctor holding a tray with small, red pill, and a glass of water.

"Ah, I see you'r awake, good, here take this, it will help with your head." He places the tray on a small table and grabs a clipboard off the wall. "Well, the surgery was a success, you'll just have headaches for the next few days. Your new cybernetic eye gives you enhanced vision. You just need to sign a few things and your good to go. Your insurance should cover most of the cost, but I'm afraid that a little is gonna have to come out of your pocket. Talk to the person at the front desk." He then puts the clipboard back on the wall and walks out of the rooms.

Wilhelm grabs the pill and tosses it in the trash 'Headache has never stopped me' he thought. He then changes back into his battle-gear, grabs Wolf and Saint (Drones he uses in combat, never leaves without them, good in all situations), And walks out the door into the main hall and walks up to the front desk and starts to fill out the papers. After 15 minutes of paper works, he signs the check to pay the rest of the surgery cost (Which never bothered him, with his thousand of dollars from all sorts of jobs he has done over the years). He then walks up to the fast travel back to his home planet, Hera.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, sorry that it's short, but it's like 1:00 a.m. when I was writing this and I didn't really have many ideas or much to go off on. More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I apologize for spelling errors in advance, also I'm not the best writer, so sorry if the story seems choppy. Some of things in this story are not true, considering there is not much known about his past, but I'll work it, plus some ideas might help out too :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Wilhelm's new eye**

Wilhelm woke up from the surgery he just had for his cybernetic eye. He slowly got up, considering that his head was throbbing from the surgery. He walked into the small bathroom and looked in the mirror and smiled, 'Not bad' he though. Just then he heard a door open and he walked out of the room and saw a doctor holding a tray with small, red pill, and a glass of water.

"Ah, I see you'r awake, good, here take this, it will help with your head." He places the tray on a small table and grabs a clipboard off the wall. "Well, the surgery was a success, you'll just have headaches for the next few days. Your new cybernetic eye gives you enhanced vision. You just need to sign a few things and your good to go. Your insurance should cover most of the cost, but I'm afraid that a little is gonna have to come out of your pocket. Talk to the person at the front desk." He then puts the clipboard back on the wall and walks out of the rooms.

Wilhelm grabs the pill and tosses it in the trash 'Headache has never stopped me' he thought. He then changes back into his battle-gear, grabs Wolf and Saint (Drones he uses in combat, never leaves without them, good in all situations), And walks out the door into the main hall and walks up to the front desk and starts to fill out the papers. After 15 minutes of paper works, he signs the check to pay the rest of the surgery cost (Which never bothered him, with his thousand of dollars from all sorts of jobs he has done over the years). He then walks up to the fast travel back to his home planet, Hera.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, sorry that it's short, but it's like 1:00 a.m. when I was writing this and I didn't really have many ideas or much to go off on. More to come soon!**


End file.
